


Catch Me If You Can

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beethoven, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet challenge: Song + Sherlock characters. logicaldisaster suggested: Beethoven, Piano Sonata “Pathetique”, 1st movement, Sherlock & Irene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logicaldisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicaldisaster/gifts).



> Link to song on youtube [here.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQebdkLvD00)

So close. They pace calmly around each other, admiring, sizing each other up. He raises an eyebrow. She slides red-tipped fingers down his sleeve.

He has no interest in being caught. He plucks his arm away before she reaches his cuff, but she’s fast, so fast, and the diamond is out of his pocket and into her hand in the blink of his eye.

She grins and runs, and he chases.

He chases her across continents, not caring one whit about the stone, heart beating faster every time he catches a glimpse of her ankle tucking into a car, feels the wind shift as she closes the door and speeds away from the curb, escaping him yet again.

He chases, and she taunts, smiling at his frustration.

And yet. She always leaves just enough breadcrumbs behind.

Finally, it’s enough. He flies home, climbs the stairs, drained and defeated.

The diamond sits on his desk and sparkles in the morning sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
